Cold Love
by Queen Kumo
Summary: It is the end of the winter war, as Aizen has disappeared into the cold sky, the feared sou-taichou, Toshiro Hitsugaya and the lonely doll, Rukia Kuchiki have come together to fix each other, but suddenly tragedy struck as they are torn apart.. NEW SUMMARY! OCC AT TIMES! really late updates due to school/lack of inspiration!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own bleach!**

* * *

**Cold Love**

**Chapter One: Broken Moon**

She shivered as the wind whistled into the night sky. She looked up and saw the moon and she smiled at the beautiful sight. She closed her eyes in content and started to sing.

"_Once there were trees full of birds, meadowlands vibrant with flowers, carefree the songs our children once sang. Gliding our minutes and hours clouds came and covered the sun, the breath of the baleful unease... Turning the ashes, flowers in their fields silenced the birds in their trees..."_

She reached out as she sung,

"_Hidden so deep in veils of deceit, imprisoned in twisting spells—are we the plaything of fiends or merely the dreams that we were telling ourselves, telling ourselves...?"_

She slowly retreated her hand and left it near her heart,

"_Strive till the phantoms are broken, fight till the battle is done; the squadrons of night can't conquer the day nor shadows extinguish the sun…"_

That night, she let her tears flow out as she sung.

"_Stories of danger, fearless attack… Specters of plague and pain, all of these ghost of our delusions come back and we'll be haunted again, haunted again."_

She kept singing her broken lullaby, hoping that one day someone could hear her cry for help.

"_For though the storms are over and past, though the thunder's rage is quieted at last, well this nightmare's laid me down in the rag here to mourn… Here to mourn. The night has left us crippled with grief, as we strive to keep alive our belief, but a loss so great it clouds all our hopes for the dawn."_

Her voice died down to a faint whisper, but she kept singing.

"_Hidden so deep in veils of deceit, imprisoned in twisting spells—are we the playthings of fiends or merely the dream that we were ourselves telling ourselves…"_

Suddenly her voice got stronger as she sung the last part.

"_Stories of danger, fearless attack… Specters of plague and pain, all of these ghosts of our delusions come back and we'll be haunted again, haunted again…"_

She wiped her tears and stood up, as she stood up she started to walk back to the mansion. Little Rukia Kuchiki froze and turned back; she bid farewell to the moon and silently turned back and continued her journey back. What she didn't realize was that there was somebody on top of the tree sleeping soundly to her lullaby.

* * *

Flashback

_Few days ago…_

_Rukia felt lonely, so she went to the human world to visit her friends. She smiled lightly as she remembered how Ichigo had confessed to her a couple months ago, she told him she liked him back, but he had to wait until she had finished her mission and then they would be able to talk more about it._

_As she walked to the gates and passed through the portal, there was a faint light and there was Karakura Town. Such a beautiful day today, she thought. She took advantage of the weather and walked to a nearby park, there she closed her eyes and sat peacefully at a bench._

_Suddenly, there was somebody calling her name._

"_Rukia!" _

_Rukia opened her eyes to see who was calling her. At first she saw a blurry figure, but then it got clear and she saw Orihime. She smiled at her friend._

"_Ohayo Orihime."_

"_Ohayo Rukia! What are you doing in the human world?"_

"_Just visiting here."_

"_Oh, I see! Well guess what?!"_

_Rukia looked at the excited blonde with curiosity in her eyes._

"_What happened?"_

"_Ichigo and I are dating now!"_

'_Wait, what?' Rukia was confused and didn't understand, but decided to play along._

"_I see… Congratulations Orihime! Tell Ichigo I said congrats too, I have to go back now."_

"_Thanks Rukia! Sayonara!"_

_Rukia closed her eyes and watched Orihime leave, she clenched her broken heart as she felt it shatter. She smiled bitterly and laughed. Of course this would happen… Who would want to love me? She thought as she let her tears flow freely._

"_I shouldn't be crying, if nii-sama and Renji saw me, they'd be ashamed" she sighed_

_She wiped her tears away and held her head high, like a Kuchiki would. She hid her shattered heart and smiled. She pushed her feet up and started walking back to the portal. When she came back, it was already night time in soul society. When she arrived at the mansion, she greeted everyone and locked herself in her room._

_**That day, she cried and cried her broken soul out. In hope for a remedy for this lost tragedy.**_

* * *

It was a quiet day in Soul Society, everyone was working and that included the new head captain, Toshiro Hitsugaya. Yeah, real surprising no? He had a loud of paperwork because of all the lost Soul Society had lost due to the war against Aizen. They had lost two captains and some of the lieutenants were at the fourth division in a coma.

He rubbed his forehead as his headache came back.

'Where the hell is Matsumoto?!' He thought angrily.

"Captain~" _Ah there she is…_

"MATSUMOTO! Where in heaven have you been?! Why are you not helping? Do you realize how much help I need because of the war?"

"Gomen captain~ I was busy doing—um I was busy helping Rukia-chan!"

"What happened to Kuchiki?"

Matsumoto grinned eagerly

"Ohoho, what's this? Captain Shiro is interested in Rukia Kuchiki?!"

"MATSUMOTO!" he yelled

"Fine, fine! She got her heart broken by poor Ichigo~ I can't believe he chose Orihime over Rukia! I mean, Orihime might be nice and have a nice body, but come on we're talking about Rukia Kuchiki! She has always been there for him…" She kept yapping and yapping, even though Toshiro wasn't even paying attention.

He felt bad for her, I mean who wouldn't? She basically gave that pathetic human her life and he just leaves her.

He _sighs_.

He just stood up and Matsumoto froze.

"I'm going to take a walk."

"Okay captain~"

He left his division and made his way to the spot where he sat to think. As he walked his way through, he sat down near a tree and closed his eyes in content. His mind wandering until he heard a faint voice.

He opened his eyes and stood up and followed the voice, when he was close enough, he froze as he heard the voice.

It was somebody singing a lullaby, but who? He stood there listening as they sang.

"_Once there were trees full of birds… Meadowlands vibrant with flowers…"_

He was enhanced by the voice; he closed his eyes as he recognized the voice as the person who sung yesterday.

"_Carefree the songs our children once sang, gliding our minutes and hours… Clouds came and covered the sun, the breath of the baleful unease, turning the ashes flowers in their fields silenced the birds in their trees…."_

He stepped closer to try to listen closely, but that made the person stop.

"Who's there?!"

'_Ah shit, I'm caught' _Toshiro thought

"Oh—Head c-captain!" She bowed and continued

"W-was I disturbing y-you…?"

He looked at her as if she was crazy.

"No, you weren't Kuchiki. What are you doing here?"

"U-uhm… I was just thinking… But I'll be leaving now!"

She quickly bowed at her superior and started to walk away, but was stopped at a voice.

"You have a lovely voice, Kuchiki."

She turned around and had a faint tint of pink on her cheeks as she smiled.

"Thank you head captain…" She turned around and quickly ran off.

'_Really Toshiro, lovely voice?!'_ He thought as he rubbed his forehead.

He laid there and started to think, why did she sound so broken? He wondered, but then he remembered that she had lost her brother and her best friend in the war and the thing that happened with Ichigo. He sighed.

Toshiro wouldn't admit it out loud but he was stressed… He had lost so many people—including his grandma and Momo… During the war he lost many fellow captains… It was so hard, especially since he was now the head captain, he had many responsibilities…

He closed his eyes and listened to the wind as it whistled a quiet lullaby. For once, since he was head captain he felt peaceful. His mind drifted as he fell asleep. He dreamt of a person who would understand, but he didn't know that, that person was already so close to him.

* * *

Ah, finally finished~ I hoped you enjoy it! Please review if I should continue or not! By the way, Shinobu Kokoro will be on hiatus until I can find inspiration! Thank you for reading!

Oh by the way, the song is

Nier - Ashes of Dreams

~Nagi


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I DON'T OWN BLEACH! And due to some confusions asked, yes Renji Abarai and Byakuya Kuchiki is dead at the moment, so is the soutaichou Yamamoto Genryuusai! Any who! Thank you for all your lovely reviews! Especially Sesshomaru-Sama, you really made my day! :3

* * *

**Cold Love**

**Chapter Two: New Friendships**

He was awoken by the shake of a small hand. He rubbed his eyes and opened it to see Rukia Kuchiki. _What the hell is going on? _He thought

"Ah—s-sorry for disturbing you sou-taichou!" She stumbled back and landed on her bum. "Ow…" She murmured.

Toshiro gave her a rare chuckle as he stood up and walked towards her to help her up. Rukia was startled when he chuckled,_ 'He has a pretty laugh.' _She blushed at that thought and gazed up to see him offering her his hand. She quickly grabbed his hand for support and lifted herself up. She dusted herself off and looked at her sou-taichou.

"Neh Kuchiki, what are you doing here?" He asked.

She looked at him and forgot why she was here, she stood there for a moment to think and when it clicked, "Oh, um—Matsumoto-san told me to come and wake you up…"

"Ah, I see…" He sighed, "Well, I will be going back, sorry for having my lieutenant bother you."

"N-no! It wasn't a bother sou-taichou!" He was surprised at her sudden outburst, but gave her a smile that Rukia had never saw, she blushed and quickly said, "U-um, anyways… I'll see you later head captain!" And with that, she quickly dashed off. He looked at the path where she dashed off too and silently thought,

'_What an odd girl, neh Hyourinmaru?'_

'_I agree.' _

He started to walk back to his barracks. When he arrived he saw Matsumoto sleeping on the couch with sake bottles everywhere. He felt a vein pop up and angrily yelled,

"Matsumoto!"

Rangiku quickly woke up and fell onto the ground and fell face first on the ground, "Ow!" she rubbed her face and sat up to see a pissed off Toshiro.

"**MATSUMOTO!"**

* * *

Rukia went to visit her nii-sama and Renji at their graveyard. There she stood in front of the tombstone of her dear brother, she went on her knees and placed the flowers down. She started to clean the dirt off his name and smiled.

"Neh nii-sama, how are you today?" She asked, but only got the soft whistle of the wind

"Ha, I have so much to tell you nii-sama, I wish I could say them to you face to face…"

"I hope you're doing well with onee-san… I miss you guys dearly."

She sighed as she stood up and brushed the dirt off her. She walked pass his grave and wandered to find Renjis. When she arrived to his grave, she left some roses on the ground and sat there.

"Ohayo Renji…" she brought her knees to her face and looked at the tombstone.

"How are you today?"

"Is it nice where you are right now?"

"I hope you miss me, because I miss you a lot right now."

"Neh, guess what? Ichigo is dating Orihime right now… Isn't that great?" She sighed

"It sucks that I love him too, but I'm happy for them. Aren't you Renji?"

She smiled as she dug her nails into her knees and bit her lips to hold the tears, "I don't know why it hurts so much Renji… I wish you were to give me advice…"

"I know you'd be disappointed to see me cry, so would nii-sama…"

"_**I'm sorry for always being weak."**_

She wiped her tears, but it was pointless since her tears kept falling, "I wanted to sing for you today."

When she stopped crying, she gave a weak laugh and looked at the tomb. She went on her knees and wiped off the dirt. When she was satisfied she sat back down and started to sing.

"_Into this place I am reborn, embracing this translucent dawn. I hesitate, don't' want to shake this world." _She closed her eyes and continued

"_A thousands dreams I longed to share, a spoken beauty haunts the air as molded weave my secrets in my heart… If only you could feel it too." _She clenched her heart and struggled to not let another tear fall.

"_So I wait, until my side kiss you and I prayed and I prayed and time this time this far that I prayed. A silence dazzle so afraid, I waved my dreams and dread it light… The only, only way into this voice and calm my mind…" _She took her hand away from her heart and slowly caressed the flower she left.

She opened her eyes as she finished the song, she wiped away her tears and smiled at the flower, "I hope you're doing well Renji."

She stood up, but was startled as she heard clapping. Rukia turned around so quick, she slipped on a the dirt, she closed her eyes waiting for the impact that never came, slowly she opened her eyes and saw a face. It wasn't just any face, it was the head captains… '_What?!' S_he thought. She blushed as she realized their position.

As Toshiro brushed the dirt off him, he looked up to see Rukia with a slight tint of pink on her face and chuckled and that made Rukia turn even redder.

'_She's so cute.' _He thought

'_Wait, what am I thinking?!'_

'_I'm pretty sure you called the little butterfly cute, Toshiro.' _Answered Hyourinmaru.

'…_Did I really?'_

But before Hyourinmaru could've answered him, he was snapped back into reality by a question.

Rukia asked quietly, hoping that he would hear, "What are you doing here, head captain?"

She looked at him and his eyes went from a playful look to a dark and cold, icy look. She was confused, _'Did I say something bad?' _She thought. Toshiro looked at her confused look and answered her,

"I'm just here visiting, that is all." His normal cold voice coming back as he glared at Rukia

"O-oh… I am truly s-sorry for asking sou-taichou… I will be leaving." She quickly bowed and turned around, facing the path back to Soul Society.

He felt something clench his heart, but ignored it. Only to make it stronger as she leave, he quickly shunpooed to her and grabbed her hand, "I am sorry for my rudeness," He quickly answered, "How about I finish my business here and I'll make it up to you?"

"N-no, no! It's fine sou-taichou, it wasn't my place to ask, I'm very sorry!" She stammered out.

"No, it's the least I could do." He insisted, "Just wait for me, okay?"

They walked back to the graveyard hand in hand, not noticing it until they were in front of his obaa-san's grave. Rukia slowly, but carefully removed her hand from Toshiro's and let him finish his business.

He started off with a, "Ohayo obaa-san…"

"I brought you your favorite flowers today..."

He went on his knees and dusted the dirt off the ground and smiled as he placed the flowers down.

"I hope you're doing great today."

"I need to go now, but I promise I'll be back to visit…"

"I miss you, take care of yourself."

Rukia gaped at the site of him being so sweet… He never saw this side of him, he was always so cold and passive. He does have a soft side when it comes to Momo though, it's so cute. '_Cute? Bad Rukia, he's your sou-taichou!' _She shook the thought off and smiled.

She stumbled a bit as she was snapped out of her thoughts, "Hey Kuchiki"

"U-um….. Yeah?"

"Let's go, I'll take you to the place where I like to think."

As he started to walk, he turned around and looked at the girl before him, "You coming?"

"A-ah! Yes, I'm coming!" She hurried and walked beside him.

* * *

**TIME SKIP: THE FOREST**

They walked into an empty forest surrounded by trees. Toshiro sat down by a sakura tree and relaxed.

"Kuchiki!"

"Huh…?" She turned around and phased her sou-taichou

"Come sit."

She slowly walked towards him and reluctantly sat beside him; she fidgeted around due to nervousness, but finally was able to relax due to her sou-taichou's face. He was calm and he had a content face on, he looked stressed free and she smiled at the site.

"Neh Kuchiki…"

"Hm..?"

"Could you sing for me?"

"E-eh…? I can't sing though sou-taichou…"

"I've heard you sing Kuchiki… You have a lovely voice." He looked at her with a straight face.

She blushed and squirmed a bit at the attention, but she only sighed as she knew she couldn't deny him, unless she wanted to get punished.

"Alright, sou-taichou."

He laid on the ground and closed his eyes as he listened to her.

She looked at him and sighed, she closed her eyes in content and started to sing,

"_Once there were trees full of birds, meadowlands vibrant with flowers, carefree the songs our children once sang. Gliding our minutes and hours clouds came and covered the sun, the breath of the baleful unease... Turning the ashes, flowers in their fields silenced the birds in their trees..."_

He was entranced by voice and listened carefully as she sang.

"_Hidden so deep in veils of deceit, imprisoned in twisting spells—are we the plaything of fiends or merely the dreams that we were telling ourselves, telling ourselves...?"_

She held her heart as she continued to sing,

"_Strive till the phantoms are broken, fight till the battle is done; the squadrons of night can't conquer the day nor shadows extinguish the sun…"_

He smiled as he listened to her strong voice sing,

"_Stories of danger, fearless attack… Specters of plague and pain, all of these ghost of our delusions come back and we'll be haunted again, haunted again."_

She opened her eyes and felt her eyes watered, but that didn't stop her from singing,

"_For though the storms are over and past, though the thunder's rage is quieted at last, well this nightmare's laid me down in the rag here to mourn… Here to mourn. The night has left us crippled with grief, as we strive to keep alive our belief, but a loss so great it clouds all our hopes for the dawn."_

He heard her voice quiet down, like a whisper of help…

"_Hidden so deep in veils of deceit, imprisoned in twisting spells—are we the playthings of fiends or merely the dream that we were ourselves telling ourselves…"_

But he felt her grief, and still she sang strong.

"_Stories of danger, fearless attack… Specters of plague and pain, all of these ghosts of our delusions come back and we'll be haunted again, haunted again…"_

Before he knew it, he drifted to sleep. Rukia looked at him and smiled at his gentle look when he was asleep. She yawned and thought _'Maybe a nap wouldn't sound so bad.' _She closed her eyes and slowly fell asleep.

Matsumoto was currently looking for her captain, "TAICHOU~" she bellowed, but got no answer in return, she wandered into the forest and finally stumbled into a juicy site. There was her captain, with the little ice butterfly, Rukia Kuchiki sleeping next to each other peacefully…. _'Oh this is priceless.' _She took out her handy camera and took snaps of it, she grinned evilly as her new discovery. She snickered and shunpooed out to the women's society.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the OCCness, I'm so tired right now from finishing this... It's almost 4AM where I'm at... Ahhh, I hope you enjoyed this chapter of Cold Love! Sayonara~

Songs:

Emi Evans - Blue Orb

Nier - Ashes of Dreams

~Nagi


End file.
